A Contract to Remember
by LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Kazuya has a proposal for Kaiji. A contract for a BDSM session. Kaiji hesitantly signs, but the session will take a very different turn for both of them. [Contains no real BDSM. Bottom Kazuya, Top Kaiji. It's explicit hardcore Vanilla with tons of foreplay and a happy ending.]


This office was very sleek. Modern, straight, stone and metal, with a coal coloured floor. Not a pompous marble floor, with pillars and stucco ceilings, like his father's official Teiai rooms. No patterns, just flat, simple dark grey.

Kaiji sat in a chrome chair, quite nervously, in front of Kazuya's big office desk. He had been called here, for unknown reasons. Kazuya insisted that he had to arrive quickly, and tell nobody about it. The email specifically stated: "I will await you in my office, 2 pm sharp. Don't be late."

He looked around the room. Incredibly big, high ceiling, yet not a lot of furniture. A few chairs, some office cabinets, a wardrobe, and that big towering desk - straight in the middle. Behind Kazuya were gigantic windows, reaching all the way to the bottom; they were more 'walls made out of glass' than 'windows'. Through these, Kaiji could see the majestic midday skyline of Tokyo in bright sunshine.

And there he was, now staring at Kazuya behind the table, who was arranging some stacks of paper into two identical piles. After he put the last sheet on top of each one of them, he loudly clapped his hands together in a satisfactory manner.

"Done! Kaiji!" exclaimed Kazuya, " _Great_ that you could come over!", and put on that big, slightly menacing smile of his. Kaiji twitched at that sudden noisy greeting for a millisecond, then answered: "Hello Kazuya. Great to see you too, but... what am I supposed to do here? Why am I at Teiai?"

Kazuya grinned, then shook his head. "Your business is not with Teiai - it's with me." He patted one of the stacks of paper with his hand. "I have an offer to make. A contract."

Kaiji swallowed. A contract? These were bad news already. He didn't dare put his signature or stamp near anything contract-like. "And... what will this contract be for...?" he asked cautiously. Kazuya's smile vanished slightly, now looking a bit more sincere. "It is a serious offer. I would advise you not to decline it. ... It is an agreement, between you and me, and _only_ you and me." Kazuya got up from his big, black leather office chair, and started wandering through the big room, yet not too far from the massive office desk, circling it. "You see, a man of my calibre has a lot of merits and advantages. Having money, sure, that means a lot, and you can also buy many things with it. You can also buy people. Even status. Influence. Power. Strength. Confidence. Everything has its price." He turned around on one heel, facing Kaiji, folding his arms. "But still... you can't buy trust. Trust is a thing that must be earned. And I trust you. We know each other. Not for a long time, but I have seen you in extreme situations of gambling. Near death scenarios. I think...", he looked straight into Kaiji's eyes and took a step forward, "I can say that I know you."

Kaiji knitted his brows. What was this big speech? Kazuya, turning around again, striving through the room, his arms folded behind his back now, continued: "I know you, Kaiji Itou, and I have concluded that you are an honest, upright man. A man of your words. ... Maybe just a bit too naive, at some points.", he added with a smirk. "In any case, I have this 'offer', or rather, an 'agreement'. I want you to perform something. And it will have rules." Kaiji cocked his head slightly to the side. "Performance?" he asked with hesitation. "... Let me rephrase that, Kaiji." Kazuya folded his hands, and sighed. "You see... as I said, I trust you. You like money. You are reliable. I know you." And with a second sigh to underline his emphasis, he added; "I want to pay you for a BDSM session. Domination. Over me. For 5,000,000 Yen."

Kaiji sat there, his eyes wide open, jaw dropped. Then he started laughing. What a great elaborate joke! "No, really? Hahahaha!" But as his laughter was filling this big, empty room, it quickly died down again, and while he was still shyly chuckling at this thought, he noticed that Kazuya was not laughing. In fact, he was frowning.

"Kaiji..." he stated, while inspecting his fingernails on one hand, "That was not a joke. You get money for humiliating and dominating me. But there are rules that must be followed." He turned abruptly towards his desk and picked up one of the paper stacks. He came back and handed it to Kaiji. "This here. It says where you appear, what you wear, how you will behave, how you punish me, what wounds you can perform on to me, and some other things." Kaiji hesitantly took the stack, and flicked through the contract. These were far too many pages. He shook his head in disbelief. "What? What... What am I supposed to do? What is this?" Kaiji stood up from his chair, agitated: "Why me?!"

Kazuya smiled. "Because I like roleplay. You will be a rich, powerful guy, a yakuza, and I'll be a lowlife simple Teiai hand. I have disobeyed your orders recently, and I need to be punished. As simple as that." Kaiji was flabbergasted, but the cogs in his head started turning, producing conclusions and observations to what was happening.

It made sense. There was probably nothing more humiliating than being the son of a yakuza boss getting scolded by an unemployed good-for-nothing. He sat down again, thinking further, putting his hand to his chin - and yet, it sounded so strange. Otherworldly. Nearly out of character. He turned towards Kazuya, and said: "Are you really sure about this? ... Because this sounds like one of these terrible 'erotic romance novels', you know, the one's that come from online writers?" Kazuya scoffed. "Don't throw my preferences into the same pot as this literary bullshit." And with a mumbled grumble, he added: "Self-published writers. Stealing all my impact. Getting public attention and movie adaptations. Tchh."

Kaiji felt a bit guilty. No way that something like _this_ would ever happen. He was right. Kazuya was already screwed up in the head when it came to relationships with other people, due to his upbringing and family situation - so, an unusual kink was clearly in character. But one thing still irked him. "Kazuya... why me? Wouldn't it be much easier to just... pay a cheap prostitute? Someone who doesn't know you?" Kazuya was shocked, furrowing his brows, then took a few long, harsh strides towards Kaiji. "Do I look like someone who wants 'cheap'!? Huh?" he sneered, "And why not someone unknown? Well, because practically the whole underworld knows my face ever since I was child! If someone were to record this or take pictures, we got ourselves a wonderful blackmail situation! Not to mention the rumours!" He stormed off, waving his arm, signalling Kaiji to follow him to the desk. Kazuya put two expensive-looking fountain pens on the table, and waited, looking straight at Kaiji, who had sunken into his chrome chair from this verbal outburst. He shuffled back up, looked at the stack of paper, this big contract in his hands, and got up, timidly wandering towards the desk. "Put the contract back on the table, next to the other one." said Kazuya, handing him one of the pens. He began to explain: "They're identical. And there are only these two copies. Each one will sign twice, one signature per copy, so that we both have a signed contract." Kaiji was still not convinced. "Kazuya... you still haven't explained to me _what_ exactly it is that I will do. I won't sign anything that I don't know the content of."

Kazuya relaxed, sighed, then took a more laidback stance. "Ok. You are right. It will work as follows: This will play out in a hotel room, booked for the whole day. You'll get a fitted, tailor-made suit, have yourself in good hygienic state, and get picked up by a car in front of your house. You will be dropped off at the hotel, given a key and the room number, and go straight to it. I will already be there, tied to a chair in the room. The room is prepared with various tools and objects to interact with. I'll send you a plan of the room with an according list beforehand. You will play the role of an angry yakuza. I have disappointed you, not followed your orders. And so, you will punish me." He turned towards the big window, overlooking the city. "You will show no mercy. Wounds only were no one can see them when wearing casual clothes. No intimacies. Nothing of that sort. ... Not even kissing," he hastily added, "not even in a condescending or dominant manner. You will not listen to me begging or pleading." Kaiji was listening to all this information and grew worried.

As much as Kaiji didn't want to admit it, he had found a liking in Kazuya. He was developing feelings for him. Even when he wasn't into BDSM at all, this was his chance to make Kazuya feel good... right? If this was what he wanted, he couldn't deny it - especially not with the prospect of getting a nice sum of money too. He needed that money. He couldn't live off of ready-made noodles in his dinghy apartment forever. This was a chance. One that wasn't his idea of "good fun", but nonetheless an opportunity. There was one thing that he remembered to ask, having it seen as a cliché in quite a lot of movies and books:

"Kazuya, what's the safe-word?"

"Oh, it's a sentence, just in case. It's: ... 'Fukumoto is the king of Zawa.'"

Kaiji stumbled over this sentence mentally.

"Fukumoto...? Who even is that?" he asked perplexed while tilting his head.

"Ah, he's the janitor of this Teiai building. I think." Kazuya said in an offhand manner.

"...And what is 'Zawa' even? Is that a thing?" said Kaiji, lifting one eyebrow.

"Something one of our branches produces. It's used in..." he looked across the room, then stopped, and suddenly put on a puzzled face. "I don't even know anymore what product that is."

He shook his head. "In every case, the thing is: It's a sentence you wouldn't say under any normal circumstances."

Kaiji agreed here, that was really an odd sentence. Both men stared at each other, thinking the same thing: "Somehow this sentence means something very important in this universe..." Both of them stared off into space. Five seconds later, they both shrugged their shoulders at this nonsensical phrase.

"Anyways. Kaiji." declared Kazuya, "This is how the situation is. A few hours of entertainment for me, 5,000,000 Yen for you." Kaiji gulped at that sum, now really grasping it. It was by far not as much as he had gambled in his life, but this wasn't gambling, this was 100% secure money. He was just about to say "Yes" to this deal, when Kazuya started grinning. "Safe to say that you are getting not a single Yen once you breach this contract in any form - through your behaviour or your attitude. Should I call this session off in the middle because your performance is not satisfactory to me, this contract will have you in its cold claws." He faced Kaiji head on, came closer, staring right into his eyes, with that big smile of his. "If your performance is terrible, Kaiji... you will feel my wrath. You don't get a single Yen. And I'll make you forget what you have seen there." He snickered.

Kaiji's thoughts ran rampant. He had been wrong. This was gambling. Either be an oppressor for a few hours, play the role, follow the rules - or fail, lose all the money and maybe even something more. He swallowed hard. As risky as it was, he wanted to do it. For himself. For Kazuya.

"Ok, Kazuya. I will sign this. ... I agree to this game. One day. Only a few hours. Play dominant yakuza, then wander off and tell nobody about it." Kazuya gave a hearty smile, then pat Kaiji's back in a happy, jolly manner. "I knew I could count on you!" He seemed extremely happy about this. Grinning, he turned around towards the desk, leading Kaiji by the shoulder with him. "Ready to sign?" he said giddily. Kaiji hesitated for a second, then put the fountain pen to the dotted line to sign. He hadn't read the contract, yet, but he trusted Kazuya. He was a man of his words. He would take this stack of paper home and read it. Then get all the money. With a quick hand motion, he had signed. Kazuya placed his signature on the line next to his, with a big, swooshing gesture. They repeated the same for the other contract. "Ha! Signed!" exclaimed Kazuya, who seemed far too happy about this agreement. He opened his desk drawer, put one of the contracts into a big envelope and handed it to Kaiji. "There you go, all yours to read!"

And with one fast move, he had pulled Kaiji close to him, giving him a big hug, wrapping his arms around him, his hand patting the area between his shoulder blades. Kaiji was surprised for a second, then recollected himself, and answered the patting hug. "Thank you, Kaiji!" They moved apart again, but Kazuya was grabbing Kaiji by the upper arms, giving him a slight, excited shake. "Thank you!" His smile was a happy, gigantic one, and Kaiji thought to himself that such a big smile was probably physically impossible, reaching from nearly ear to ear.

Kazuya let go, sat down again and pointed towards the door. "Kaiji, we'll see each other in two weeks, not meeting beforehand. Behind that door is a tailor waiting for you, he'll take your measurements!" He waved Kaiji goodbye, still happy. "Bye!"

Kaiji was even more confused than before. He pulled the envelope close to his chest, hastily said "Bye, see you!" and shuffled out of the big office as quickly and quietly as possible. As he closed the door behind him, he gave one last look at Kazuya - sitting alone in this big room, on a desk that was nearly too big for him, the shining Tokyo skyline behind him, putting his face in shadow. And yet, he could read from his body language that he was still happy, the smile shining on his face.

Kaiji sighed and closed the door.

There was, in fact, a tailor waiting for him in the hallway, a tiny grey-haired man with a measuring tape and a clipboard. He hastily scurried around Kaiji, took lengths and sizes of his arms, legs, waist, anything that could be measured, including his feet, and scribbled everything down frantically. There were some questions, Kaiji answered quickly.

The process was over, the man bowed and darted away, and Kaiji walked straight towards the elevators. This still seemed otherworldly. While he walked out of the building, he let everything pass through his mind again.

Kazuya had kinks. He also wanted Kaiji for said kinks and pay him for it. Play the role of a powerful man dominating him. This seemed to make Kazuya happy. But Kaiji himself was not happy with this. "Pain as pleasure, huh?" This was a concept he really did not understand.

Kaiji jangled his keys out of his jacket and opened the door to his tiny apartment. He threw everything he didn't need onto his bed and sat down, placing the contract on the table in front of him. "How can someone write so many contract pages for something like this?" he whispered.

It all looked very straightforward, to his surprise. No intimacies and no empathy was allowed, not showing affection in any way. A specific rule about 'no kissing' was also given, again, to Kaiji's surprise.

This was the plan: He was supposed to play the role of a yakuza boss, and Kazuya was one of his lower underlings, a foreman of an underground goon squad. Punishment should include slapping, punching, pushing, whipping and other forms of physical pain. No visible wounds on places uncovered by casual clothes, the face was taboo. The psychological pain should come in form of embarrassment, insults, humiliation and loss of dignity. In between the contract sheets was a folded plan of what was placed in the room, complete with a blueprint and locations of all hidden compartments. In these, there were ropes, chains, handcuffs, paddles, wax, blindfolds, and a riding crop. (Some other objects had been scribbled out, especially those around the hotel bed.) These were all instruments that either hurt or shackle.

Kaiji sat back. There was no way he could do this. "Well," he pondered, "at least nothing like knives, electronic cables, or needles." He shook his head at this thought, then looked at the ceiling, deep in thoughts again, his brain in a haze. He tried to calm himself down. "I can say the safe sentence myself as well. ... But if this happens, the money is gone, and Kazuya will hate me. Will he still make me forget what I saw, once it has been said?" He stopped. This was all awful, there was no escape. "I can only try and make the best out of it." Kaiji muttered to himself, his face now buried in his hands. He wanted Kazuya to be happy. But this was not the way he had thought they would go together. Why couldn't it be easier...?

Kaiji slept uneasy that night.

Two weeks later, the day had drawn near. One of Teiai's henchmen had come to Kaiji's house earlier in the morning, delivering a package. It was the set of clothing: the tailored suit, shirt and even shoes. Kaiji looked at it, and was surprised at the high quality. A bespoke suit, two buttons, fitted - near-black anthracite colour and thin dark grey pinstripe. With it came trousers, same colour, and a burgundy red shirt. (The tailor has asked for the shirt, Kaiji's choice had been free here. "Sir, we have extravagant patterns: 'Zebra', 'Leopard', even 'Tiger', that's quite popular these days-" Kaiji had frowned. "Something simple, not too fancy, er... deep red." Kaiji couldn't see himself in a tiger shirt, really. Too flashy.) It was yakuza-like enough, this 'burgundy', in his opinion. He felt nearly a bit dirty to unpack something this expensive in his untidy room, the shirt was even folded in a beautiful ornate box with scented tissues. The shoes were clean-cut dark leather, with a very slight wingtip.

He dressed himself, and looked in the mirror. Kaiji was nearly shocked. It looked good. Very good. Like a man of the world. He could really see what difference a tailored piece of clothing did. The cut really flattered his build, the waist circling him so tightly, yet comfortably. Perfect fit on the shoulders - it all gave him a sharp silhouette. The dark colour was just a hint besides his hair colour, making him look more of a towering visual unit. The deep red shirt added a bit of menace, and the top unbuttoned, tiny triangular cleavage a sense of self-confidence. Kaiji felt strengthened. Just as a test, he put his hair together in a low ponytail and threw a cigarette between his lips. The tied together hairdo made his jawline even stronger, and showed off his neck more, muscles twitching whenever he moved his head. It looked fantastic. "I really look menacing... Maybe it's the scar that really sells it!" he smirked to himself. Just as a test, he snarled at the mirror: "Whatcha lookin' at, punk?!" He laughed. What a great image! He really could pass as a yakuza! To... punish... Kazuya.

He became stern again. This wasn't some kind of silly carnival. This was serious roleplay that was asked of him. He straightened himself, took posture, and tug the suit back into its perfect shape. "It's just for a few hours. Just a few hours..." he tried to calm himself down. The limousine outside came to a screeching halt in front of his tiny apartment. It was time to go.

Kaiji was let out in front of a quite ordinary hotel. Something tourists would book. He initially had thought that it probably would be a 5-Star hotel, but then again, this was nothing official, nothing high-class. He was given a key, n° 145, and the limousine rushed away. Kaiji felt oddly left alone. He looked up. The hotel still looked eerily standard.

Through the dinghy entrance hall, to the narrow elevators, and here, while going upwards, he looked at himself in the slightly smudged lift mirror. This ponytail was too much. He opened his hair again and ruffled it a bit.

There was the door, n°145, he could already spy it through the opening elevator doors. Kaiji stepped out, and stood in front of the door, looking at the key in his hand. "I can do this." he mumbled to himself. He clutched the key and opened the door with slightly trembling hands. Not forgetting to put on a stern, serious face, he entered.

In the middle of the tidy, neat, standard hotel room - (double bed, two windows with pulled curtains, and a little bathroom) which was bigger than expected - was Kazuya, tied with ropes to a wooden chair. He was shirtless, barefoot, only in blue jeans. His head hung down, not looking at him. Kaiji recalled the little monologue he had prepared for himself and started: "Well, well, well, my dear little friend, what do we have here?" With long, slow strides, he walked towards Kazuya.

He stopped abruptly in front of him, bowed down, his arms crossed, face to face with Kazuya and snarled: "You fucked up, didn't you? I specifically told you to now screw this job up. You cost Teiai a lot of money with your hasty little action. What do you have to say for yourself, you piece of trash?!" Kazuya was not looking at him. Kaiji, unsure about this, grabbed less than a handful of Kazuya's hair, and lifted him up a bit. (Was hair-pulling alright? He remembered: 'Face was the only taboo here'. So it should be ok...?) Kazuya raised his head, going along with the motion, and looked into Kaiji's eyes. His eyes looked as if he had been crying an hour ago - sad, slightly red, and quivering. Kaiji, shocked, stumbled back a bit. Kazuya had prepared himself well for his role, it seemed, and yet... it was too real for Kaiji. Grasping his fleeting courage, he stood strong again: "I see how it is. You regret your actions, but, guess what..." he turned to the cupboard next to the door, "... I'll make you regret even more." He opened the drawer, and there was what he had seen on the plan: The riding crop. He took it out, but his hand started trembling once he grabbed it.

Facing Kazuya again, he whipped the crop at the air. "I will make you suffer for the things you have d- _done_." Kaiji gasped. His voice had cracked in a sudden loss of self-confidence at the last word. He saw Kazuya's face twitch at this mistake. The sadness in his eyes had vanished in an instant for a flicker of anger. Kaiji cleared his throat, then approached Kazuya, with a more stern look, trying to save his performance again. "Kazuya... Did you just laugh at me...?" He looked down at Kazuya, trying to be as menacing as possible. He yelled: "ANSWER!" Kazuya twitched at the sudden outburst, and whimpered: "N-No... Mr. Kaiji, I never would..."

Kaiji was in an odd limbo between shocked and confused. Having seen Kazuya always as his audacious, eccentric, nearly brattish self, this was close to disturbing. It seemed as if all self-confidence had left him - Kaiji didn't like it. This little pile of quivery misery wasn't the Kazuya he knew. "Of course, it's all acting, it's just roleplay, just play along, it makes him happy..." became Kaiji's sudden mantra, to battle his worried thoughts.

"Kazuya..." he whispered, letting the riding crop run across Kazuya's chest, brushing it with the rough tip, "you have been really bad..." and led the crop up to his neck, caressing it. Kazuya tilted his head, looking at him with a frightful stare. Kaiji pulled himself together, aimed for the chest, locked his eyes on it, and swung the crop backwards, fast, ready to strike, Kazuya flinched, turned his head away from him, seeing what was coming, whimpering in a heart-breaking tone -

Kaiji couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to do it. Seeing Kazuya like this was unbearable. He let the crop fall to the ground, and walked around Kazuya, to loosen the ropes. Kaiji wanted Kazuya somewhere else, not on this chair, not with these bounds on him.

Kazuya, still waiting for the painful strike, did not move. When he felt the ropes around him fall to the ground, he was agitated, and turned around. "Kaiji, what is the meaning of this...?" Kaiji looked frantically around the room, and then pointed towards the big double bed. "On there." Kazuya wanted to intervene, but Kaiji interrupted him: "Now. No arguments." Kazuya seemed pleased at this order, and shuffled over to the bed. "Yes, Mr. Kaiji." He sat on the edge of the bed. "What now?", he asked anxiously, getting back into his role.

Kaiji felt uncomfortable sweat running down his neck. What now, what now? The nervousness was eating him up from inside, curling up in his guts. It was too hot in here. He took off his suit jacket and threw it over the chair, and unbuttoned his shirt a bit more. "Lie down, Kazuya. That is an order." he snarled. Kazuya did as he was told, lying on his back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. Waiting. Why had Kaiji agreed to this? Why had he signed that stupid contract? No matter how much he wanted to make Kazuya happy, this was not the way. This wasn't even about the money anymore, Kaiji was getting seriously angry. Why him? Why this setting? Why this elaborate costume? He was sick of these clothes obstructing him, not letting him breathe. They were beautiful, and he liked them, but this context made them ugly. He took off his shoes and the shirt completely. Kazuya's confused looks followed him through the room.

Kaiji, with a big grunting sigh, sat next to Kazuya on the bed, both of them shirtless, only dressed in their pants. "Kazuya." he started, looking at him with furrowed brows. "Why?" Kazuya on the other hand, in a little shy murmur, answered: "Because I did your orders wrong, Sir. You asked me to beat up the other gang, and I failed. Now you are here to punish me-" Kaiji waved the answer off, and asked again: "No, Kazuya. Why am I here, doing this to you?"

Kazuya took a millisecond to understand that Kaiji had fully broken character. He then said, in a sombre voice: "Because I paid you. Now do what the contract says, play along and punish me." His eyes were glinting in impatience. Kaiji shook his head, with a scoffed, sarcastic laugh. "You _paid_ me..." He abruptly went forward on all fours on the bed, coming closer to Kazuya. In Kaiji's chest, sadness began to grow. "Kazuya, I don't believe this. I don't want to. I don't want to see you like this." And with a sudden outburst, that he had supressed for just a tad too long, he yelled into Kazuya's face: "You _pay_ people for these actions! That's wrong! You only have sexual encounters and domination play for money! You pay to get hurt! And they keep silent because they fear you - no, not even you, but your father!" Kazuya, agitated, did not want to hear any of this: "My fa- ... What do you know of these dominance plays, Kaiji, huh? This is the only way I can find pleasure, and I will not have my rules breached under any circumstance!" Kaiji snapped back: "Oh, OH, the rules of 'No kissing' and 'No intimacies'? 'Only wounds were no one can see them'?! Sounds like a lot of FUCKING fun to me!" Kaiji snarled, now seriously angry: "Who gets pleasure from pain? I mean, really?! They are as far from one another as they can possibly be! Pain is pain!"

Kazuya was having none of this. He got up from his lying position, now sitting upright. "I DO! I GET FUN OUT OF THIS!" he yelled back. Kaiji grit his teeth, then shouted: "YOU KNOW WHAT?!", now with tears in eyes, finally breaking under the nervousness, "I don't buy this! And..." he hesitated, "...you can't buy _me_."

And in this silence that was hanging between the two, he added in small voice: "This isn't you." Kaiji wiped one of his tears rolling down his cheek away with his elbow, then looked Kazuya straight into the eyes, "What about... affection?" Kazuya had not expected this sentence of all sentences. "What about passion? Empathy?" Kaiji asked, teary-eyed, with a tiny quiver in his voice. "What about the little things?" Kazuya was silent, he didn't knew how to answer. Domination and submission had become his only gateway of releasing pressure and experiencing pleasure, but... when was the last time he had "normal" sex? Without the slapping, whipping and hurtful tools? He couldn't really put it down.

His train of thought got interrupted by Kaiji, who was touching his face - his hand caressing his cheek. Startled and scared, he slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" he said angrily. "Kazuya... when was the last time you have kissed someone?" With these words, Kazuya was struck at heart. This he really couldn't answer. He remembered some of his BDSM partners, some from Teiai, some others he had called his friends once, some had worn masks, some not... When was the last time he had kissed someone...? He furrowed his brows, "I... I don't know..." he muttered, in heavy confusion, trying to organise his jumbled thoughts. He didn't want to open up to Kaiji. He just wanted to get scolded, like always. Get tied up. Be weak. Be powerless. Get hard. For just a few hours. Then go back to his powerful position of being his father's son. Wank off in the limousine. Feel refreshed. Feel free.

"Kazuya..." whispered Kaiji, coming closer to his face, "c-can I kiss you?" Kazuya was startled, and shuffled backwards. "N-No! Intimacies only lead to love, and I don't want to have anything to do with that anymore!" He hastily recalled memories of people who had once loved him, but betrayed him for another person. People turning away from him. Walking away. "This is only to release pressure! Not for having emotions!"

"That sounds like a rule you have set up for only yourself, protecting yourself from outside." sniffled Kaiji. He wiped his nose on his elbow, then gathered all his courage looked straight into Kazuya's face with big, pleading eyes and burst out: "I like you, Kazuya! I have developed feelings for you! And seeing you in pain hurts me as well!" He held his tears back with utmost strength. "Kazuya! I want you, and I want you to feel good! Please! Let me kiss you!"

Kazuya's face was now in heavy disarray, he could not handle the actions around him anymore. He had found a liking in Kaiji as well - he would not have asked him for this session otherwise - but these words, hearing them clear as day... This was far too much for him. He didn't want emotions like these. This whole idea had been wrong. He had thought that Kaiji would enjoy this roleplay, but he clearly didn't. Why had he agreed to this then? Why was he so sad? All this talk about "empathy" and "passion"... it made him nervous. Kazuya thought that he did not need a lover, he wanted a dominator - and yet, he started to question himself. ... No no no no, no more of that. Anger building up in him, his pulse shooting up, he wanted to get away from this place. Now. Not see Kaiji's sad face anymore. He couldn't bear it. These big eyes looking at him. He didn't want to see him so mournful. "T-That's enough!" Kazuya yelled, nervous sweat running down his forehead, "You are disobeying my orders and the contract! I-I've had it!" And with a final breath, he screamed: "FUKUMOTO IS THE KI-"

But in this moment, he was interrupted by Kaiji's lips, which suddenly met his. Kaiji had kissed him right into his open-mouthed expression. Their lips now touching, Kaiji started slowly kissing Kazuya, who, in shock, had closed his mouth shut. "His lips are so soft..." Kaiji thought to himself, a suspicion he had for quite a long time. A man who took such great care of his fingernails, would not abandon other essential body parts. Especially not these big, delicate lips.

Kaiji was now kissing in soft nibbles Kazuya's mouth, but this was not enough. Not enough by far. Kazuya, now blushing and with a frightful stare, looked straight into Kaiji's eyes, his glasses slightly fogged by their combined hot breaths. Kaiji took Kazuya's face into both hands, pulled him closer, and kissed him straight on his mouth. He let his tongue run between Kazuya's lips, with the intention split them far open. To let him in, to let him feel. The tip of his tongue was poking against Kazuya's pressed together lips, as if knocking on a closed door. This slit was about to open soon, with him licking it tenderly, waiting for a reaction. He could hear Kazuya groan and exhaling distinctly through his nose, shivering.

With a muffled, trembling sigh, Kazuya opened his mouth and welcomed the kiss fully. Their tongues started twisting around each other; their wet, soft surfaces rubbing against one another. Their kisses were meeting again and again, with sighs of breathlessness - Kazuya's and Kaiji's moans created a slight hum between their lips, whenever they met. Kaiji could feel Kazuya loosen, falling for the embrace, and so he leaned farther into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kazuya's shoulders and around his hip, pulling him closer. The length and intensity of the kiss had made everything sloppy and wet now, strings of saliva showing whenever they pulled apart to meet again. Kazuya moved too, putting his hand around Kaiji's shoulders and the other hand running through his hair - he had no intention of stopping. "Hgn... Ka-Kaiji... Hah..." he muffled, being swept away by passionate emotions he had never felt in this massive strength before. He wanted more, more of this. So much more. With feverish expression, Kazuya answered the embrace, exploring Kaiji's mouth with his tongue as well. They were kissing deep and passionate, their hands touching all over, pulling close, not letting go. Kazuya felt as if he was getting sucked into a far-reaching sea of passion, which was about to swallow him whole. Under his short breath, he kissed and licked Kaiji again and again, meeting his actions with the same strength and intensity. Locking lips, their tongues were caressing each other with their combined moans as backgrounds.

Kaiji pulled away for a second, recollecting his breath, and said, panting: "You were saying... 'Fukumoto is the...?' Did I hear that correctly? ... Do you want me to stop all this?" Kazuya looked puzzled for a moment, then answered, smiling and blushing, with a cracking voice: "No, I was mistaken. I simply hadn't seen your convincing argument yet. Please continue..." And with this, he pulled Kaiji's face to him, planting a single kiss on his forehead. "I want you, Kaiji." he whispered, "I want you." Throwing his long black hair out of his face, Kaiji murmured softly back into his ear: "I want you as well... Kazuya." Kazuya trembled, with a sharp inhale. "Hah... Kaiji..." Kaiji then started to nibble his earlobe for a second, and next, trailed a line of little kisses down the side of Kazuya's neck. Kaiji could see Kazuya closing his eyes at this delicate gesture, giving a soft sigh at each single kiss. He was working his way downwards, towards Kazuya's chest. Letting the tip of his nose circle Kazuya's left nipple, while squeezing the right one between his thumb and forefinger, he was curious what his reaction would be. It was a great reaction. "His blushing, panting face is a fantastic sight from here", Kaiji thought, now starting softly licking Kazuya's nipples. He delicately nipped at his chest, his lips brushing and embracing his nipple, feeling them getting harder under his gentle touch. "Hnnh..." sighed Kazuya at this sensation, Kaiji's tip of the tongue was nearly flicking his hardened nipples now, while massaging and clutching Kazuya's chest with both hands. Kazuya's moans became more and more positively filthy - "Hah... Hngh... Ah-..." Long, drawn out, passionate reactions, brought forward by Kaiji's skills. Kaiji smiled. "He is enjoying this..." he thought, "time to do something a bit more..." And with this thought, Kaiji lowered himself, and thrust his hip forward, grinding his loins against Kazuya's. The fabric of Kaiji's suit trousers and Kazuya's jeans rustled against each other, only joined by the noise of both of them moaning.

They were both very hard.

Incredibly hard for each other.

"Hah... Kaiji..." started Kazuya, "These pants... are too tight for me... Please..." He understood immediately. He went up to Kazuya's face again, continued the kiss where he left off, but reached down with one hand to unbutton his jeans. Standing on all fours above Kazuya, he only had one thing in mind: He wanted to see that face. That face getting destroyed by pure emotion and passion. Kazuya was very shaken up, breathless, blushed cheeks, sweat drops on his forehead, and already a strand of hair sticking to the side of his face. Hovering only a few inches away from Kazuya's face, Kaiji looked into his eyes with longing and want, while tracing with one hand Kazuya's hard member through his underwear. Kazuya gasped upon touch, arching his back a little, as if to push his hips and his erection harder into Kaiji's hand. Kaiji slipped his hand into Kazuya's briefs, grabbing his hard shaft, then gave it a small move from his wrist, which made Kazuya moan so intense, as if a small breeze of hot air had hit Kaiji's face. "Nngh, Kaiji-... Kaiji, please... Touch me..." whispered Kazuya in a hasty, quivering voice, his eyes begging for more. "Yes..." Kaiji answered, in a soft sigh. He moved downwards, letting his face pass Kazuya's chest and slight belly, his nose touching along the happy trail of rare soft body hair that would lead him straight to Kazuya's hard, erect manhood. Kazuya could feel him going down, the lengthy hair brushing his skin. He was staring at the ceiling, but sensing every single little touch and contact from Kaiji. He closed his eyes for a second, taking in the feeling of warm passion flowing through him, trying to regain command over his breath - he couldn't. The moans, the sighs, the exhales, the groans, the gasps, these little things - the noises would just escape him, he had no control over himself in that regard. He grabbed the bedsheets, clinging on to them.

Suddenly, a hot flash shot through his body like an arrow targeting his brain. Kazuya looked down. His jeans were gone. So was his underwear. Kaiji had taken off his pants and boxers as well, and thrown all clothes hastily to a pile on the floor. But the image that Kazuya now saw was uniquely amazing: Kaiji was between his legs, his lips wrapped around the tip of his dick, one hand on the shaft, the other one on his thigh - all while having a strong, hard erection as well. For him. Slowly beginning to massage with both hands, squeezing his inner thigh and a firm grip on his cock, Kaiji began to move his head ever so slightly, his tongue caressing the tip - slowly, longingly. Kazuya eyes widened, looking at this beautiful image - and then he felt it. Hard. "Hah... Ngh... Kaiji...!" was the only thing he could say in a muttering fashion. This was intense. So intense. Kaiji was now working his shaft, his mouth wrapped around the cock's head, moving up and down, sucking and caressing. "His combination of hand strokes on the shaft and mouth work on the tip is mind-blowing", Kazuya realised in a haze of thoughts. "K-Kaiji... Yes... Hah..." was all he could conjure up for words in this situation. Kaiji, seeing the effect of his techniques, tightened his lips around the head, now moving down to the shaft, letting Kazuya's dick deeper into his hot mouth. "He tastes so good," Kaiji thought to himself, "so good." He was really getting turned on by the sheer hardness of Kazuya. This strong, firm, hard cock filling his mouth, sliding over his tongue was such a wonderful feeling. He synched up his hand and mouth movements, every stroke and suck, getting his hand wet with saliva and precum. While working on the shaft, he moved his other hand from Kazuya's thigh over and down towards his balls, cupping them, feeling them in the palm of his hand. He heard a sharp inhale through clenched teeth from Kazuya, who was grabbing the bedsheets harder. Moaning into his tongue work, Kaiji could not produce words, but felt so good doing this to Kazuya, who was getting taken apart by emotion and uncontrolled expressions. His lips still around Kazuya's dick, his fingers caressing the base, the other hand fondling beneath, he looked up at Kazuya - who was looking down in bewildered amazement, back into Kaiji's face.

Panting and shaken, he muttered with a stir: "Kaiji... Kaiji, you are so good at this... Really... Fucking amazing... But please...", he swallowed, "Stop it there, I don't want to come... yet..." And with these words, he placed one hand on Kaiji's cheek, and led him up again, towards him. Kaiji let go - not before giving a last tiny lick to the tip - and found himself again face to face with Kazuya, who was lying below him on the bed. Kazuya asked with breathless passionate curiosity: "Where did you learn that blowjob technique, Kaiji?" Kaiji, in surprise, blushed and scratched his neck. Looking slightly to the side, he said: "Well... I kind of ... have to do it like this. My gag reflex starts a bit early, so I _have_ to use a hand-mouth combination." He added with a little shy chuckle: "I can't really deep-throat!" Kazuya was flabbergasted. This was, at the same time, one of the most erotic, yet adorable things he had ever heard. He clasped Kaiji's face with both his hands, and uttered: "Oh, Kaiji..." then pulled him close for another deep, long kiss. Their tongues meeting again, their lips touching and separating over and over, they were falling for each other in hot passion and tight embraces.

As both of them were now naked and Kaiji on top, he started grinding his dick against Kazuya's, while kissing, like before, but now without the obstructing clothes - skin to skin. "Nhg... Gnh... Hah...", he could hear Kazuya moan into kiss, muffled by his own lips covering his. They separated, and Kaiji repositioned himself - sitting astride Kazuya's lap, and grabbed his and Kazuya's cock with one hand. He rubbed them together, shaft against shaft, while slowly gyrating his hips. Kazuya enjoyed his sight from below, looking up to Kaiji, towering above him, panting, and throwing his long hair back. He could see Kaiji's trained body, that had suffered a bit ever since he was not doing manual labour anymore, sitting at home doing nothing, but you could still see the splendid frame. His eyes trailed his heaving chest, breathing shortly, the sweat glistening, his erect darker nipples, down to the abs. He concluded very quickly that he liked this sight. Kaiji's thrusts were strong, but gentle, and the steady grip and strokes from his wrist made them even more intense. His hair was getting slightly drenched in sweat as well, his spiky bangs getting a bit heavier under the weight.

"K-Kazuya..." he sighed, and held up his free hand, "Do you want to...? Do you have...?" Kazuya understood and nodded. "Yes..." and reached into the bedside table drawer. As the hotel room had already been prepared with several toys and tools, a specific one was near. Trembling, Kazuya fumbled out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Kaiji. He took it, put quite a large amount on his middle finger, (Better 'more' than 'not enough'!), then shuffled down until he was face to face with Kazuya's loins, and applied the lube directly to Kazuya's anus, his finger wandering in small circles around it. He felt him shiver upon touch, and pressed just a bit more, the tip of his finger wandering over the hole. With a filthy moan, Kazuya spread his legs further, giving him a good look. Shocked for a second at his own loud reaction, Kazuya covered his mouth with one hand and started softly shaking in anticipation, looking down at Kaiji between his legs, nearly not believing what was happening to him.

Kaiji looked up, wiping away his bangs and some drops of sweat from his forehead with his elbow, and said: "Are you ready?" Kazuya nodded, hand still clasping his mouth. "Good..." answered Kaiji, looking back down at Kazuya's hard erection in front of him and his hand underneath the package, about to enter. He applied a tiny amount of pressure on his finger, and could see Kazuya spreading his legs even a bit more. The first third of his middle finger went in. Immediately he noticed something, and couldn't keep it for himself, resulting in a surprised mutter: "S-So tight...!"

Kazuya blushed at this remark. He wasn't even clenching, and yet Kaiji really had to apply more pressure than he thought to insert his finger. It was now sliding in smoothly, but slower than expected. He slid out a bit again, applied more lube where he could, than let his finger in anew. It went in faster, but he was still as tight as before. Kaiji looked up to Kazuya's face again, he was biting his bottom lip, silently quivering, with a somewhat perturbed face. "Are you alright, Kazuya?" he asked a bit worried. Kazuya stammered: "N-No, no, everything is fine, it's just... I haven't done that much ass-play before... I have done it only to myself, with p-plugs and... stuff. Nobody else really has done so much-... h-hah!", and with a loud gasp, his voice died down - but Kaiji understood. He now felt extra responsibility. Letting his finger glide in more, he softly wiggled it. Kazuya flinched with a powerful gasp, just at this tiny motion. To hastily fingerbang someone who was a beginner was only going to hurt. He wanted to make this as enjoyable and satisfying as he could. And he knew how.

Kaiji lowered himself, reaching Kazuya's hard member with his soft lips, and started licking his erect, strong shaft, while mildly curling his finger, to reach Kazuya's prostate and to caress the right spot. He found it, and slightly moved the tip of his middle finger in little circles, while licking and caressing Kazuya's rigid, trembling cock. He wanted to hear Kazuya - and much to his surprise, Kazuya's sighs, moans and groans became not only louder, but also higher in pitch. "Mnnh! Hah! K-Kaiji! Hhngh! Ah!", he overheard. "About an octave higher, I would say..." thought Kaiji to himself, smiling, closing his eyes and enjoying the superb, strong dick beneath his skilful tongue and the tight, hot sensation around his finger.

Kaiji picked up the pace, licking faster and harder, moving his finger now slightly back and forth, and the tip of his tongue pressing up against the long, hard shaft ... when he heard a whimper.

Not an ordinary whimper, no - _that_ was a plead. Begging. Craving. He looked up. Kazuya's face had turned into an erotic art piece.

Sweat drops running down his temples, his wet bangs stuck to his forehead, his glasses askew, his mouth open, panting, his tongue even sticking out a bit, his breath hot, fast and wet, and his eyes... Kazuya's eyes filled with pure wantonness. Nearly foggy with lust. He opened his mouth to speak, but could only bring out a mild whisper, a lewd murmur, but this sentence was one that made Kaiji's eyes widen: "Hah... K-Ka... Kaiji... Please...F-Fuck me..."

And seeing Kaiji's jaw drop slightly at this expressed desire, he added with more emphasis, between two hot breaths: "Fuck me... Kaiji Itou..."

Kaiji was thunderstruck. Blushing hard, feeling hot and sweaty, he could feel himself losing control, being swept away by passion, warmth and feverish excitement. He slowly slid out his finger, and saw Kazuya twitch in front of him, biting his bottom lip, squirming and whimpering. "Kaiji... Please... Hah..." Breathless, Kaiji hastily grabbed the bottle of lube next to him and squirted nearly all of it on his raging hard cock. He wanted it. He wanted Kazuya. Now. He touched himself, stroking and spreading the thick liquid all over his dick - Kazuya was watching him, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards to a faint, panting smile: "Yes... I want it..." Kaiji was done with his quick, impulsive, yet thorough preparation, stroking himself, and looked back at Kazuya, lying on the bed. In the meantime, Kazuya had lifted up his legs ever so slightly, grabbed his own backside, spreading the cheeks apart, and was showing him his well-lubed hole. Kazuya was practically begging for sex, his eyes looking longingly at Kaiji, fixating his face, then wandering down to his erect manhood, locking his stare on it. "P-P-Please..." was the only filthy, stuttered moan Kazuya could express verbally. Kaiji moved forwards on his knees, and picked up Kazuya's legs, swinging them around him - then looked down, at his own cock, about to enter Kazuya. "Kazuya... I want you... I want you so bad..." he sloppily sighed, saliva in the corners of his mouth. His hand around his strong shaft, he guided his dick towards Kazuya's wet, lubed anus. As the tip of his dick touched and pressed against the entrance, he saw Kazuya trembling, pressing his lips together. He pushed harder, putting his back muscles into it - when the head of his dick suddenly went in.

Kazuya's eyes opened wide, as if in shock, and his mouth fell far open in a silent scream. He had stopped holding on to his butt, his hands now were sprawled out, grabbing the bedsheets so hard, Kaiji could see Kazuya's biceps and hands quivering. A sound from the far back of his throat escaped Kazuya. "Chhhh-a!" He was petrified, his jaw dropped, and his eyes were staring hard into Kaiji's, piercing through him. Kaiji was blissful seeing this reaction, and pushed himself deeper into Kazuya. Slowly and steadily. He could feel him: hot, tight, and wet around his stiff, rigid cock. "So tight..." he thought, biting his bottom lip, "So tight..." He was now completely inside Kazuya, his balls touching Kazuya's butt cheeks, and Kaiji let out a longing, dirty groan. He was so narrow, so warm, so soaked in sweat, it drove Kaiji nearly insane. Slowly moving his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of Kazuya, he felt so good, he started muttering in hasty intervals: "Hnnh... Oh yes... Fuck yes... Kazuya..." Kazuya had snapped out of his initial shock and was breathing heavily under this whole new sensation. "He is so big..." Kazuya thought to himself... "I'm getting fucked... so gently... it's so... good..." This deep, hard feeling shooting through his body made him dizzy with passion - he arched his back, pressing his head into the pillow, moaning hard and loud. "Hah...! Gnh...! Gah...!" He didn't care anymore if someone heard. He was not embarrassed for his sounds anymore. Kazuya was fully embracing himself. Kaiji saw Kazuya's enjoyment, and grinned, then grabbed Kazuya's legs and pressed them forwards, his hands placed at the back of his knees, leaning farther into Kazuya.

This new angle was intense, Kaiji heard Kazuya's loud initial gasp, then his broken, moaning voice: "Oh yes... yes... fuck, yes... hah...!" Kaiji was bent over Kazuya, his cock going in deeper than before, and he decided to go faster. He wanted Kazuya so badly, it was insane. Nearly drooling from the edge of his mouth, he whispered in a hoarse voice: "Kazuya... Oh Fuck... Yes..." He picked up the pace, going in and out harder. He could now hear himself slapping against Kazuya, who, in turn, was making the most obscene noises Kaiji had ever heard. "Gnah! Hah! Yes... Yes! Yes!" Kazuya's voice had become a lot higher, and even more breathless, reacting to every thrust Kaiji did. His hard cock was sliding in and out, now faster, harder. It was a strong rhythm dictating their breaths. Panting, Kaiji embraced Kazuya's legs, put his arms around them, leaning in even farther, lifting up Kazuya slightly. This was the most extreme angle Kaiji could go in, now pressing his whole crotch area against Kazuya's butt, reaching the deepest point of his anus. With a combination of a scream and a moan, Kazuya threw his head backwards, his back arching to the most extreme point: "Hah! Oh God, yes! Kaiji!", his eyes turning upwards. The feeling was incomparable. Kaiji's strong, hard cock was reaching deep inside him, hitting the spot he had yearned for, spreading passionate waves of warmth through his body. This was all he ever wanted, being rocked so hard, that he was losing himself in pure emotion, giving himself completely to Kaiji. His mouth had become dry from breathing heavily through it, yet he didn't care.

To his surprise, Kaiji became slower. He looked at Kazuya, intently, with eyes full of want, breathing heavily - and said only a short order, which Kazuya didn't even knew he had been waiting for.

"Kazuya. Turn around."

He knew what was coming. He wanted it. Kaiji slid out of him, still with a massive erection standing so upright and hard, it was a sight to behold. He grabbed the lube bottle again and squirted the last rest of the bottle all over his dick, stroking it with thorough care.

Kazuya turned around, as told, shivering in anticipation and excitement, nearly drooling, and lowered himself to his elbows and knees. His thoughts were on autopilot, in a haze of emotions, blurred by passion - he only knew one thing: "I want it."

Unstoppable, in an impulsive move, Kaiji threw the empty plastic bottle against the wall and grabbed Kazuya's butt, inspecting it for a second from above. He let out a dirty, long, shivering sigh. Kazuya's body build was smaller than Kaiji's, but that meant that he was a lot curvier. And Kazuya's butt was round, voluminous even... yet firm. He squeezed it slightly under his two hands, gasped at the feeling and felt himself falling even more for it. "Oh yes..." he muttered, "Oh, fuck yes..." Kazuya was looking over his shoulder back at him, and started begging: "Kaiji... I-I want... Please..."

Kaiji grabbed again his severely strong shaft, and guided himself towards Kazuya's anus, pressing himself inside of him. He slid in a lot easier than before, the newly applied lube helped, and yet, it was so fundamentally different. The angle and feeling was a completely new experience. While slowly easing his cock into Kazuya's hole, he heard a heavy, hard, very loud moan from Kazuya.

Kazuya felt as if he had been taken far away from this place, drowned into an ocean that would not let him breathe, and filling him with warm passion radiating from inside of him. Kaiji's strong, hard shaft inside of him was such a magnificent feeling, spreading him so far that he felt himself tighten around it. "Oh God, yes." he straight up said. "Yes. Fuck." Kaiji smirked dirtily at that remark, and pulled himself closer, his grasp still on Kazuya's arse, and went in deeper. It was time to pick up the pace. He slowly went in and out, gyrating his hips, moving in small wave motions. He could feel the sweat running down his temples, his breath becoming quicker. "Oh, yes, Kazuya... You feel so good..." he whispered with a big grin. Seeing Kazuya squirm in excitement in front of him was incomparable. He went faster now, his loins again slapping against Kazuya's butt cheeks, going in and out, grinding himself against him.

Kazuya quivered under the heavy support of his elbows, he was feeling himself getting weaker and weaker, getting banged from behind, losing all his strength to this act. His eyes open wide, glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose from all the sweat, nearly drooling - he couldn't contain himself anymore. Panting heavily, he exclaimed loudly: "Gnh- Yes! Kaiji! YES! YES!", while the slapping noises coming from behind only underlined his passion. Getting fucked from behind was such a majestic feeling, he could feel every thrust going through his body, Kaiji's hands holding him by the hips with a strong grip, being pulled into his powerful, hard shaft that was reaching deep and grinding him inside. Using the remaining strength of his elbows supporting him, Kazuya pushed himself deeper against Kaiji, grinding backwards. He heard Kaiji's surprised gasp behind him and his grip intensifying - Kazuya gave a dirty smile, and pushed his glasses with his middle finger up again. "Hah... you like that, Kaiji, don't you..?" he moaned breathlessly, feeling their combined thrusts even harder. "I want so much more..." Kazuya whispered to himself and swallowed. "More..." This was far too intense, but it was exactly what he wanted. He felt Kaiji's right hand releasing, wandering forwards... when a massive flash of passion hit his forehead, spreading all over his brain. A single expression shot through: "Reach Around."

Kaiji had grabbed Kazuya's cock, while still fucking him from behind, now synching up every stroke and thrust - back and front. His hard dick going in and out of Kazuya, his hand sliding up and down the shaft, wet and slippery from his own lube - Kaiji was giving his all, moaning filthy and loud, nearly as much as Kazuya. "Yes... hgnh... you like that too... don't you... K-Kazuya?" he muttered through his panting breath. Kazuya, on the other hand, was not accessible for speech anymore. His eyes had turned upwards, making his eyelids flutter, his mouth was wide open, his tongue sticking out, his lewd moans reaching insane levels of intensity. He had stopped supporting himself on his arms, risen, and arched his back. "GAH! HAH! GNH!" were the only things he could express in this double stimulation from behind and from the front. Kaiji went faster, gritting his teeth. They could feel it. This was it.

In and out, slapping against him, while his hand slid tightly along the shaft, grabbing it hard, this was the finale. He felt Kazuya's dick throbbing and twitching in his hand, Kazuya blurted out, yelling: "HARDER! FASTER! FUCK! YES! GIVE IT TO ME!" so loudly it was echoing from the walls, Kaiji joined in: "YES! KAZUYA! HAH!" They both moaned in unison: Kazuya had completely lost control - this strong, pulsating sensation inside of him, that was only joined by the hard arousal from the front, meeting in the middle of his loins in an explosion bound to happen, building up for a gigantic climax; Kaiji couldn't take it anymore either, the feeling of Kazuya's erect manhood in his hands, trembling for release, or the narrow, hot, tight, sensation around his cock, slapping against him. "YES! KAAAIIJIII!" Kazuya screamed in a long, begging, pleading moan. Kaiji clutched and grasped Kazuya harder, pulling him deep, answering: "HAH! KAZUYA!" The physical tension was nearly unbearable, their bodies were hot and sweaty, ready to go all the way, clashing against each other in a ruthless manner, Kaiji stroking so hard and fast, his arm started shivering, he grabbed Kazuya with the other arm around the chest and pulled him abruptly closer, Kazuya screaming "FUCK ME! YES! YEEEEEES!" getting held and fucked so forcefully, drops of sweat flying as he threw his head back-

And with one gigantic, immense collision of forces, both of them came - Kazuya shooting cum in several vigorous shots for many seconds, strong and hot across the room, while exclaiming "GAAAAH!", Kaiji's hand still stroking and gliding over his soaked, wet, rigid cock; Kaiji cumming loads into Kazuya's ass, warm and wet inside, tightening around him, holding and clasping Kazuya's heaving chest. "HHHNGH!" An overflow of emotions and pleasure was engulfing them.

They remained in this positon, supporting each other, panting heavily, Kazuya being held by Kaiji, Kaiji resting his head on Kazuya's shoulders. Both of them were blown away by the synchronised sensation of the explosive release. Kaiji then let go of Kazuya, slid out, and Kazuya fell forward, face first onto the bed.

Both were spent. Completely done. Exhausted. Only their combined rapid breaths could be heard. Kaiji rolled over to the other side of the bed, breathless, his face slightly twitching. "Has this really just happened?" he asked himself, trying to organise his jumbled thoughts. He looked over. Kazuya on the other hand was completely motionless, except for the very loud breathing that could be still heard. His face was planted onto the bedsheets, with his mouth still open from orgasming hard, a little puddle of saliva had formed around his mouth, leaving a wet stain. "Gnh." was all that Kazuya could say, lying flat on his stomach, cum everywhere below him, even getting some on himself; he was positively destroyed by what had happened - emotionally and physically. Kaiji smiled, and ran his fingers through Kazuya's wet, sweaty brown hair, and pet his head. "That was amazing, Kazuya." he whispered with a hoarse voice, "You were amazing." Kazuya turned his face up towards Kaiji - with tired, hazy eyes, his glasses slipped down back again to the tip of his nose, his mouth still locked in an open position, saliva threads connecting his lips to the bedsheet, he groaned in an affirmative manner: "Thanks. You too."

And so, both of them lay naked next to each other on the bed; Kazuya on his belly, Kaiji on his back, softly panting. With a tired groan, Kazuya turned himself around, and then fell with clumsily on his back. He let out a big, long sigh.

Silence.

Kaiji coyly whispered: "I still feel a bit bad that I kissed you right into your safeword sentence." he blushed, "That was not really alright..." he added, scratching his neck, trying to avert Kazuya's eyes. Kazuya, in a surprisingly fast move for his fatigued condition, grabbed Kaiji's chin between thumb and forefinger, and turned him back towards him, face-to-face. "Kaiji... in any normal circumstance, that would not have been okay. But in this case, it was the right move. You were dominant, just as I had asked of you." Kazuya smiled. But it was not his usual evil grin or sarcastic smirk that Kaiji had seen so often. No. This smile was gentle, tender, and peaceful. Kaiji blushed, and Kazuya pulled him closer and planted a small, soft kiss on his lips. "I really like you, Kaiji Itou." Kaiji was filled with happy warmth, and he answered the kiss back. "I like you too, Kazuya Hyoudou." This was the beginning of something special, they both felt, looking into each other's tired eyes.

Kazuya shuffled closer towards Kaiji, and put his head and arm on his chest, snuggling against him - Kaiji lay his arm around Kazuya. "You say that you were wrong in your behaviour, when in reality, it was me." muffled Kazuya. "I threw you into this situation, without preparations or proper introduction. No wonder you were feeling bad initially." Kazuya started caressing Kaiji's chest, his voice falling a bit more sombre. "This domination thing was all I cared about and all I did, for... God knows how long. I really did forget the merits of 'normal' sex." With a little pause, he added: "And to do it with someone I care about. It was amazing." Kaiji smiled, and softly ruffled Kazuya's hair.

Kazuya, with a little shy murmur, asked: "Are you sure you don't want to try the submission-domination thing once?" Seeing Kaiji's frowning pouting face, he hastily added: "We can start slowly! How about a blindfold for you next time? Or some light silk rope handcuffs to hold me down?" Kaiji gave a heartfelt sigh, then smiled. "As long as I don't have to hurt you or get hurt. I don't want that." And with a poke on Kazuya's shoulder, he added, "And give me a proper introduction next time." Kazuya smiled as well, and rubbed his head on Kaiji's chest. "Of course. We will talk about everything beforehand. No paperwork, just both our trust and agreement." Kaiji caressed Kazuya's back.

"Kazuya, I guess the contract is off, isn't it?" Kazuya looked up at Kaiji, and grinned: "Yes, it's off. You and me both broke a ton of rules, and I feel that it's wrong in this case." He chuckled: "I would really feel bad paying you after this!" He patted Kaiji's chest twice: "Keep the outfit instead. The suit looks amazing on you. I would love to see it again." He added with a wink: "And see you take it off again too!" Kaiji felt his heart growing twice the size: Maybe he had gained no money, but instead... something much more valuable. He smiled and kissed Kazuya on his head.

Cuddled up against each other, they enjoyed the closeness and intimacy of the moment.

Kazuya then rose from his position, and whispered: "I'm going to take a quick shower." He got up and walked a bit wonkily towards the bathroom. Standing under the hot water, it rinsed him from all sweat and sex. He scrubbed himself with the tiny hotel soap, bend over to clean his anus, and twitched upon touching himself there. A tiny "Huh!" escaped him. From the bedroom, he heard Kaiji yelling: "Do we have anything to drink? My throat is very dry!" Kazuya, wiping the water out of his face, yelled back: "I think not, check the minibar! There may be some beer in there!" He heard an excited "Beer!" and the cluttering noise of Kaiji getting up and rushing across the room. Kazuya chuckled to himself, stepped out of the shower, threw his glasses back on and scrubbed himself dry with a small towel, balancing on one foot.

"Hey Kazuya! Look, there is ice cream in here!" he heard from Kaiji, who was rummaging in the minibar. Seeing Kaiji squatting in front of the little fridge, Kazuya noticed what good-looking arse Kaiji really had. He sat back on the bed, with a big relaxed sigh. Kaiji got up with a little jump, and closed the fridge with a quick kick of his heel, holding two little cups of ice cream in his hands - the kind you would get in any grocery store. Kaiji threw himself backwards on the bed, and handed Kazuya one of the small desserts.

Kazuya took the ice cup, and looked at it for a bit. "Vanilla..." he thought. He turned to Kaiji, and asked a bit scruffily: "Don't we have anything that goes with it? Like sprinkles, fruits, chocolate sauce or somethi-"

But in this moment, he fell silent. Kaiji had already unpacked his, and was giddily licking the tiny complementary plastic spoon, munching the soft vanilla ice cream off of it - a big smile on his face. He then turned to Kazuya and tilted his head, wondering: "Huh? Somefffing wrong, Kapfffuyah?" muffled with his spoon still between his lips.

Kazuya snickered: "Nothing, Kaiji, nothing!", then looked back at the tiny cup in his hands.

Maybe this pure, simple "Vanilla" wasn't so bad.

He tore off the foil and took a spoonful.

It was delicious.

 **The End.**


End file.
